Together Mode
Together Menu Match Results}} Together Mode (マルチプレイ Maruchi Purei, "Multi Play") is the dedicated multiplayer mode of Kid Icarus: Uprising, allowing up to six players to participate in battles on twelve playable arenas. Connectivity Kid Icarus: Uprising supports local and online multiplayer options, allowing six people nearby or across the globe to battle each other in both random and friend matches. If six players are not present by the end of the countdown before a Far Away match, the remaining slots are filled with AI computer players. Prior to December 9th of 2013, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection was used instead of Nintendo Network. Ranks On the Together Mode home menu, in the top right corner of the 3DS's top screen, players are ranked with symbols. This rank increases with each opponent defeated in Together Mode. : 1 Defeat : 10 Defeats : 100 Defeats : 1,000 Defeats : 10,000 Defeats : 100,000(?) Defeats Pressing the X button on the Together Mode home screen will allow the player to access their "Battle Stats" screen, which displays the number of victories they have achieved in both multiplayer modes, as well as the amount of people they have defeated in total. Modes Light vs. Dark In Light vs. Dark (天使の降臨 Tenshi no Kōrin, "Advent of Angels"), six players are divided into two teams: Light Team and Dark Team. Each team consists of three Fighters with separate health bars, and each is armed with a weapon and power set of their choice. In addition to the individual health bars, each team also has a life gauge that is depleted each time a team member is eliminated. The more valuable the weapon a player possesses, the more that team's gauge is depleted upon their defeat. Once a team's life gauge is fully depleted, that team's last defeated member will respawn as an angel—Pit for the Light Team, and Dark Pit for the Dark Team – both wielding randomly selected weapons. When this occurs, the life gauge for that team replenishes and is instead used as the angel's health bar. To ensure victory in this mode, one team must deplete the other team's life gauge and defeat their angel. However, angels are much stronger in battle and have more health than the typical Fighter, making teamwork necessary in order to succeed. In matches between friends, the player count cannot be altered. However, factors such as the arena, time limit (1-20mins), item occurrence, CPU difficulty, team handicaps, and team life gauge can be altered. Free-for-All In Free-for-All (バトルロイヤル Batoru Roiyaru, "Battle Royale"), players are pitted against one another without any assigned teams. This continues until time runs out, and the player with the highest score wins. In matches between friends, the player count can range from 2-6, and factors such as arena, item occurrence, time limit (1-20mins), CPU difficulty and CPU handicaps can be altered. Gameplay Scoring System At the end of a match, players are given a score. Their score is determined based on the number of opponents they have defeated, as well as various other factors. In Light vs. Dark, scores simply determine how many hearts the player is rewarded after battle. In Free-for-All, scores determine a player's final standing in that match—the player with the highest score is ultimately declared the winner. Weapons and Powers At the beginning of each match, players can choose between the various weapons they have collected during their gameplay and place them into sets. Powers can also be added to these sets, allowing for quick selection of different styles of gameplay between each match. Items Items can be found on the ground of stages to assist the player in their match, including health-restoring items such as food, and items to attack or otherwise hinder opponents such as the Lightning of Judgment or Eggplant Bomb. Rewards At the end of a match, players may be rewarded with a variety of different weapons, powers, or Idols. Occasionally, an additional "mystery bonus" may be given out in the form of a weapon or power. The bonus is revealed at the start of a match, and the player who receives this bonus is chosen at random after the match has ended. Arenas Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Together Mode Category:Gameplay